Summary of Forbidden Love
by snowieaddz
Summary: This is a summary of the fan fic Forbidden Love. I have created it so that people don't have to re-read between updates. Ah! Convenience for the reader! Warning: Spoilers of the actually story!


Hey! This is a summary of the story, Forbidden Love, by Snowieaddz. I have composed it so that people don't need to re-read between updates (I hate having to do that!) Warning: It contains spoilers of nearly every significant event (and some insignificant ones) in the plotline of the story so far. I suggest that you read the actual story before reading the summary. It can be found at:

/s/558709/1/ForbiddenLove

Addi

**Chapter One-Detention **

Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor seventh year, daydreams while in potions class. She receives a detention from Professor Snape. Later that night, she goes to the detention only to realize she had forgotten her notes on the potion she was suppose to make. After Snape leaves the room, she begins adding careless ingredients into her cauldron, not knowing what to do. She wonders out loud, "I wonder what kind of potion it is now?" Just at that moment, Snape enters and forces her to drink a spoonful of the concoction. Ginny passes out.

**Chapter Two-Fear **

Fear begins to overtake Snape as Ginny's breathing becomes shallow. He places chocolate in her mouth with his finger, moving it around to melt it quickly. It should revive her a little. Snape was leaning over her body (which was sprawled on the floor) when she began to come around. Snape immediately apologizes for forcing her to drink the potion. He attempts to be harsh but Ginny can tell that he is really concerned. Snape picks her up and carries her to the infirmary like a small child that had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Snape ponders if she would have let him carry her if she wasn't under the effect of the unknown potion.

Two students see him as he carries her. He reaches the infirmary and lies her down on the bed. As he let's go, he gets a strange feeling. He dismisses it as relief that she hadn't died yet. "He had never had a student die on him before and he didn't plan to let it happen anytime in the near future."

**Chapter Three-A Sleepless Night **

Snape, still concerned, stays by Ginny's bed all night. Dumbledore comes into the room to find out what happens. He is told by Severus that the potion she drank was unknown and she didn't drink it of her own free will.

Ginny wakes several hours later to find Professor Snape sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She observes him while he is sleeping. At this point, Ginny has developed a slight crush on her older professor. He awakens and begins to question Ginny on the potion. She doesn't recall much and can't provide him with any information that would lead to finding out what kind of potion was made. Before he leaves to go to the dungeons, he gives her a detention at eight. He passes Professor Neville Longbottom on the way out, who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Snape finds that the house elves have cleaned up the spilled potion. He starts teaching his first class, Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years. Snape knows that rumors must have spread about him carrying Ginny because a lot of the students give him knowing looks. One student dares to stay after and ask Snape where Ginny was, thinking she spent the night with him. Snape quickly tells the student that Ginny is in the infirmary.

Then, the story flashes to Neville entering the infirmary. He places the daisies on her bedside table while Ginny sleeps away. He gives her a peck on the cheek and wonders in she will ever know how he feels. He quickly leaves at the sound of giggling girls walking towards in the room. He doesn't want anyone to know he was there.

Ginny's three friends, Sharon, Samantha, and Jane come to see how their best friend is doing. They tell Ginny that there are several rumors flying around about herself and Snape. They giggle a bit and have some girl talk until Madam Pomfrey asks them to leave. Samantha thinks up an excuse to stay. After the other girls leave, Samantha quickly asks who the flowers are from. Ginny doesn't know but Samantha quickly guesses they are from Neville. Ginny then tells Sam that she had a dream about Snape. Sam then leaves, letting Ginny begin a game of "He loves me, he love me not" with her flowers.

**Chapter Four-Bashing Together **

Ginny is serving her new detention with Snape. He gives her the task of preparing the first years' lab. She needs to mash primate brain for the first years' cheering potion. Primate brains are very tough and it takes a long time to mash them. So, Snape decides to help her complete the task.

Snape lets her borrow a pair of dragon hide gloves (Ginny can't help but wonder whose they are because they would definitely be too small and feminine for Snape.) They begin to mash the brains and Snape is furious to see that she isn't doing it correctly. He shows her the correct angle to hold the mortar and pestle by standing behind her and wrapping his arms around hers. He placed his hands on top of hers and moves her limbs in the correct motions. Snape gets so caught up in his work that he begins to grind his pelvis in a circular manner that choreographs with the movement of the mortar. Ginny gets brave and grinds back into him. He notices and become uncomfortable. Then, Snape promptly leaves Ginny to finish the bashing.

**Chapter Five-A Late Night Stroll **

Snape can't sleep that night because he keeps seeing images of Ginny in his dreams. At around 3am, he decides to take a brisk stroll through the castle. He begins his walk when he hears glass breaking in his classroom.

He swings open the door only to find Miss Weasley asleep at the lab station with a broken jar on the floor. Snape had completely forgotten about her. He thought she would have left his classroom at curfew. He questions her sanity momentarily. Snape wakes Ginny up and sends her to her dormitory.

When Ginny tries to go to sleep, she can't. She keeps thinking of Snape and why she always feels so awkward in his presence. Suddenly, it hits her. She has a crush on Snape!

**Chapter Six-Daytime Dream **

Ginny decides to skip breakfast so she can get some more sleep. Snape goes to breakfast and he looks VERY tired. He is in a particularly grouchy mood for his first class and takes it out on his students. He didn't want to give any detentions because he wanted to have the night to himself.

The students leave and Snape begins grading papers. He notices a black book left behind at one of the desks. He retrieves it and opens it, looking for a name somewhere in it. He discovers it is the sketchbook of a very talented student. However, he can't figure out whose it is.

Snape puts the book aside when the Headmaster enters the classroom. Snape tells him he can't figure out what was in the potion that Miss Weasley drank. They decide to just keep a close eye on her. Dumbledore leaves and Snape falls asleep, his finger landing in a bottle of black ink.

He has a rather imaginative dream of him and Ginny kissing in a romantic bedroom. She moves her fingers around his mouth, tracing circles. Suddenly, a paperweight is thrown at Snape and he wakes up.

The students from his next class are in the room waiting for the lesson to begin. Snape demands to know who threw the object at him but is only given giggles. He asks one girl what is so funny and is told he has a circle of ink around his mouth and chin.

**Chapter Seven-Blue Devil's Thorn **

Four days later, Snape was still bitter about the ink incident. He also has nothing to go on concerning what Weasley added to her potion. He assumes nothing harmful as she seems perfectly normal.

Ginny has Herbology taught by Professor Longbottom. They were working with the Blue Devil's Thorn, a flower that can't be touched by metal. The class goes by pretty smoothly with everyone picking the flowers.

Ginny debated whether she should thank Neville for the flowers now that she was almost positive he had left them for her.

Ginny had separated herself from her classmates. Rumors of her and Snape were all around the school. She often heard, "Only the Heir of the Slytherin could actually fall in love with the head of Slytherin" whispered in the hallways. Ginny thinks about how similar herself and Snape are. They are both loners and intellectuals.

Neville comes over to Ginny just as she pricks herself on a thorn. He blows on the cut and rubs her hand. Ginny gets uncomfortable and stands up. Neville doesn't know what he did wrong. She thanks him for the flowers and he blushes because she knows his secret. Ginny gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as the bell rings. Neville thinks "he has a chance with her!"

**Chapter Eight-The Truth Spell **

Ginny has DADA with Professor Lupin (yes, he's back.) Ginny's mind wonders what possessed her to kiss Neville. It seemed disgusting now that she thought about it.

Today, they are working on the Truth Spell. It is a painful, dark magic spell that makes the person subjected to it answer whatever question asked of them truthfully. Ginny is able to perform the spell rather well and Lupin asks to see her after class. Ginny then learns from Sharon that the Blue Devil's Thorn makes you feel things that aren't really there. That would explain why Ginny kissed Neville. After class, Lupin says he thinks Ginny could master the Truth Spell with a little more practice. They agree to meet the next day at seven to practice.

Then, Ginny goes to lunch with potions afterwards. Ginny looks forward to potions but then when she enters the class she finds a group of Slytherins looking at her sketchbook. She screams at them and is stopped by Snape. He assigns her detention for the next day at eight. He keeps the sketchbook then openly mocks her artwork in front of the whole class. She runs of the dungeons crying. She falls asleep in her room and misses her next class and dinner.

More rumors of her and Snape occur the next day. Ginny slumps into a depression and refuses to eat at meals. She goes to Lupin's room for her practice and he offers her tea and food. He offers her some comfort on the rumors then they start the lesson.

Ginny is quickly able to cast the Truth Spell and they move on to the counter curse. Lupin subjects the Truth Spell on Ginny while she is attempting to successfully complete the counter curse. He asks her a series of harmless questions such as her name. He then asks who her favorite person in the whole world was. She answers a meek, "Severus Snape."

Lupin is baffled. What should he do now?

**Chapter Nine-Finding Out **

Lupin ends the curse and sends Ginny to the infirmary for the night. He doesn't know what else to do with her without embarrassing her or himself any further. Lupin then has to deal with the situation. He thinks of telling Dumbledore but decides that it isn't up to him to do that. So he does the next best thing. He decides to have a little fireside chat with Snape.

The story then goes to Snape. He has heard things lately and he has been getting more looks than

usually. Students had said he had kissed someone. His pondering is interrupted by Lupin. The werewolf starts talking about Weasley and Snape thinks it's all about the sketchbook, but it isn't.

Lupin wants to talk about the rumors. Snape toys with Lupin by playing dumb, claiming he hasn't heard anything lately. Then, Lupin asks what occurred between Snape and Ginny. He informs Snape that Ginny said he was her favorite person in the whole world while under the influence of the Truth Spell. Snape agrees to go talk to her in the infirmary.

**Chapter 10-Offerings **

Snape goes to see Ginny at the infirmary. Ginny hears Snape enter and knows he is here to talk about the Truth Spell. She closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Snape shakes her 'awake.' He begins to talk to her about dark arts. Ginny, in truth, is fascinated by them. Snape then says he has a question to ask her but she has to be discreet about it. He asks her to be an Apprentice of the Night. He tells her to come to his room with an answer in one week.

**Chapter 11-Considerations **

Ginny stays in the infirmary the next day. She wonders what an Apprentice of the Night does. Probably dark magic. She wonders why Snape chose her of all the students to pick from.

Snape questions if he should have asked Miss Weasley if she wanted to be an Apprentice. He knew he had to pick one of his students. Slytherins were too self-centered. Hufflepuffs weren't smart enough. Ravenclaws wouldn't have their wits about them when they faced the Dark Lord. On the other hand, a Gryffindor just might work.

He thought about the Chamber of Secrets. That is what made him pick Ginny Weasley. Plus, she would probably never switch over to the dark side.

When Ginny was released from the infirmary, she went to the library and took seven books on the dark arts to her dormitory. She read through much of the night.

The next day, we get an inside view of Snape. He still has the Dark Mark even though Voldemort had already been defeated. Dumbledore thought that the mark was long gone but it wasn't. It often talked to him. It was Voldemort. Voldemort had ensured means to wield the actions of his past followers even after any chance for a mortal body was gone. And so, Voldemort left some sort of effect of Snape through the mark.

Then, Ginny comes into the room asking for a note to go to the restricted section of the library. Snape writes one and hands it to her. She goes to grab it when he holds her wrist. He whispers in her ear, "You won't find anything, Pet." He releases her. She leaves rubbing a bruised wrist.

**Chapter 12-Lupin's Opinion **

Ginny goes to the library to look for information on Apprentices of the Night. She doesn't find anything. She feels a prickling at the back of her neck. She turns around and no one is there.

Lupin comes and asks to talk to her in his office. He tries to talk to her about Severus. Lupin tells Ginny how bad he is, how he has done things that would soil her forever. He wants her to promise that she won't become a part of Snape's life. She can't promise him that.

Lupin sees it in her eyes. He knows that Snape asked her to become an Apprentice of the Night. He tells her a bit about what the apprenticeship would entail. It has dark arts, voodoo, black magic, sorcery, ext. He tells her she will use humans and animals as victims. He also brings up what it could do to her family. It could ruin their Ministry careers. Ginny then leaves. She heard one opinion, now she needed to hear his.

**Chapter 13-Pretenses **

Snape was out of breath. He had just sprinted to his classroom, expecting Miss Weasley. His

concealment cloak hung near the door. Ginny comes to ask him what would be required of her if she accepted his offer. He won't tell her much.

Instead, the topic moves to why she was chosen. It was because she was marked. When Lucius Malfoy put Tom Riddle's diary into her possession, he had marked her. She had already been introduced to some very dark arks. Ginny then leaves after hearing that explanation.

She goes to Transfiguration where her friend accuses her of skipping and earlier class. McGonagall sets Ginny's friend straight by saying that Ginny was attending to Gryffindor business. Ginny wonder is McGonagall knows about the offer.

By the end of the week, the rumors were at a minimum. She goes to give Professor Snape her answer. The 'obnoxious Ravenclaw,' Denise, sees Ginny entering Snape's office.

**Chapter 14-Sult **

Ginny enters Snape's office. He asks her if she has made her decisions. Ginny says she has and wants to become an Apprentice of the Night. Ginny then signs a contract without reading it. Snape explains to her that if she breaks or resists the contract, she will lose her sanity day by day. Snape then gives Ginny her a vial to drink as the first part of her training. She drinks and sees what a muggle would see. The castle looks like it is crumbling

around her due to anti-muggle charms. She cries because she is scared so Snape kicks her in the ribs. He then gives her a 'present,' the muggle, Slut.

The three go to his private rooms through a tunnel with purple gems on the walls. Ginny doesn't like they way Snape treats Slut like a dog. She feels sorry for the woman. Snape justifies his treatment of the woman by saying she was a whore who sold herself on the streets. Ginny and Snape then put Slut into a spare bedroom for the night.

Snape then feels the need to discuss a few maters with the redhead. They sit down on his bed. They discus how Slut came into Snape's care. She must not be shown consideration. Slut must be treated like dirt. They become silent for some time. Snape looks over at the girl on his bed. In some disillusioned, romantic moment he mistakes her for an angel. He kisses her lightly on the lips and he can now say he knows what it is like to kiss an angel.

**Chapter 15-Ponderings **

Snape and Ginny end their kiss. Snape is furious that he let it happen. He then assigns Ginny several large books to read within the next 24 hours. He gives her a vial to drink that will make her ribs feel better. Then, he tells her to not miss anymore meals. Ginny goes back to Gryffindor Tower through the tunnel with the purple gems on the walls. She discovers that Snape isn't the only one who uses the corridor. By breakfast time, she only had only put a dent into the second book. She went to an early breakfast and finished before any of the professors got there. Then, she gets some pepper-up potion from the infirmary and heads off to History of Magic.

**Chapter** **16-Breakfast**

Because Ginny went to breakfast so early, she is not seen by the other students or teachers, including Snape.

Snape wonders where she is irrationally for quite some time. Then, he guesses that she is likely trying to read the books he gave her. Snape gave Ginny the books with a purpose in mind. He wanted her to learn how use the freezing charm. He also hoped she would read the sections of the books on transfiguration.

Albus smiles at Snape at breakfast. Albus doesn't realize that the apprenticeship is necessary for the new generation of wizards and that Miss Weasley will "wield the power to make or break her class."

Lupin also realized Ginny did not appear to come to breakfast. He is concerned over how slim she has become. He does not know what to do about her apprenticeship, as telling the headmaster will result in her expulsion and trial.

She would still continue to train after her expulsion. He knows that the only way out of her contract is if Severus refuses to train her.

After Snape left breakfast, Lupin follows him.

Neville remained at the head table, pondering the kiss Ginny had given him. He convinces himself that he is going to tell Ginny the truth: That he loves her. He gets up to go to the History of Magic classroom, which is near the dungeons, so he may confess his love for Ginny.

Chapter 17-Debate

Neville, who hoped to confess his love for Ginny, rushes to see her before her first class. He unexpectedly and secretely walks into a heated conversation being held between Lupin and Snape. He overhears them discuss how Ginny is an Apprentice of the Night and is involved in the Dark Arts. Neville, convinced that she is somehow being manipulated into an involvement with the Dark Arts, seeks out Ginny and requests a private meeting with her the next day.


End file.
